Dance the Night Away
by Clearly Odd
Summary: Garcia loves gossip and JJ doesn't believe Reid can't dance, all of which somehow leads to teaching Reid the basics.  JJ/Reid, established.  AU, no Will or Henry.
1. Discussion

Dance the Night Away

-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Wow… I started writing this back in July or so… Now, I'm going through all my incomplete projects (of which there are many) and finishing them all up. Originally, this one was supposed to be a one-shot of fluff and somewhere along the line, it turned into a three-shot of smut… So, this is my second attempt at an M-rated story. Hope you all enjoy…?

-/-/-

_Those who danced were thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music._

_~Angela Monet_

_-/-/-_

JJ quietly snuck into Garcia's bunker, as silent as possible. She knew the door had started squeaking recently so she opened it slowly. Garcia's back was, luckily, to the door, so JJ managed to slip in undetected… or, so she thought. "Hey, JJ." Garcia greeted without even turning around.

Sighing, JJ flopped into the extra chair beside Garcia. "Why is it impossible to sneak up on you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Because I'm magic," Garcia said before taking pity on the liaison and gesturing to one of the computer screens. "And because that monitor is angled so I can see who's coming through the door."

"Sneaky." JJ said with a laugh. "Why?"

"Oh, various reasons… you know, that boy of yours has become unnaturally quiet on his feet since he's gotten off his crutches."

JJ laughed. "Yeah, the only thing I miss about him being on the crutches is being able to tell where he was in the house at all times. Now he keeps sneaking up on me."

"Perhaps the crutches afforded him a little coordination." Garcia offered.

"You know, he's a lot more coordinated than you guys know," JJ told the tech with a secretive smile. "At least, when he's really concentrating on something."

Garcia's eyebrows went up. "Oh? Now this sounds like something juicy." She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and looked expectantly at JJ. "Spill, my dove."

"Well," JJ began, also leaning forward as though she was about to share a big secret. "Once, I made him play hopscotch and he made it to the end and back without stopping or falling over."

Garcia's face fell and JJ laughed. "Either that is the _weirdest_ euphemism I have ever heard, or you're just being mean… and why were you playing hopscotch?"

"Because he said he'd never played before." JJ shrugged. "And come on, Garcia, do you really think I'm going to share all my bedroom experiences with Spence with you?"

"No, not all of them… just the highlights." Garcia held up her hands defensively at the look JJ gave her. "Hey, a good best friend knows more about her friend's boyfriend in bed than the boy does. That's just the way it is."

JJ blinked. "I'll be honest… that didn't make a lot of sense…"

The tech waved her hand dismissively. "My sense-making and lack thereof is of no consequence in this instance. Speak, Blondie… or I have my ways."

"Garcia, I am not talking to you about this." JJ attempted to sound resolute, though a smile was beginning to show around the corners of her lips.

"C'mon, Jayje, spill. How's the good doctor in bed?"

"I'm not going to tell you about Spence in bed."

"Ooh, do you call him 'Spence' when you're bed?" Garcia continued with a wolfish smile. "Is he really an expert on _everything_? Does the rest of him match up with that lanky body of his?"

"Garcia!" JJ shouted with a surprised laugh. "Geez, why do you want to know all of this? Isn't he like a little brother to you or something?"

Garcia shrugged, unashamed. "I'd just like to hear about a side of Reid we never see… I mean, at work he's all awkward and genius-y. He can't be like that _all_ the time," She paused. "He's not, is he?"

JJ shook her head. "No, he's not 'genius-y' all the time. He actually acts almost normal outside of work sometimes. He's sweet and…" The liaison paused and grinned. "He can be pretty spontaneous when he wants to."

"Oh, you're killing me here." Garcia said exasperatedly. "Look, you don't have to actually say anything, I'll just make guesses and you answer yes or no. We'll start simple; is it good?"

JJ seemed to be debating whether or not to answer and finally broke down and nodded. "Okay," Garcia seemed to consider this information. "He's a genius, so… he's probably creative, isn't he?"

JJ nodded and Garcia grinned. "Ha! Forget criminal profiling, I am a sex-profiling master!"

By now, the effort not to laugh was too much for JJ and she broke down in giggles. "Okay… okay…" She said as she regained her breath. "I think that's enough. But I will give you this."

Garcia leaned forward again, hoping for a real secret this time. "I don't believe him when he says he can't dance." JJ said.

"Why's that?" Garcia cocked an eyebrow.

"Because," JJ paused dramatically before continuing with a small smile. "Anyone who moves like he does can't _not_ dance."

"Ooh," Garcia's eyebrows went up. "Now _that_ gives me something to think about…"

JJ laughed. "Don't think about it too much, now. You're taken, remember."

"That's not what I'm thinking about, though it may surprise you." Garcia ignored JJ's surprised look. "Anyway, you shouldn't feel too bad about talking to me about this. You can bet Morgan pulled Reid into a little 'guy talk' long ago."

"Spence wouldn't talk about that with Morgan… or anyone, actually." JJ said with a disbelieving laugh as she stood up to leave.

"Hey, Reid's a guy. A shy, sweet one, but still a guy."

"You don't have to remind _me_." JJ and Garcia shared a quick giggle before they settled into an amiable silence.

After a few moments, however, Garcia sat up straighter in her chair, as though something had suddenly occurred to her, and grinned wickedly. "Would you like to see him dance?" She asked her blonde friend quietly.

JJ raised an eyebrow. "Sure, but I've been trying to get him to dance since before we started dating, Pen, all he'll ever do is slow dance with me."

"Well that's because you've never had me on your side." Garcia replied, still grinning like a madwoman.

The liaison considered her friend for a moment before she, too, began to grin. "What did you have in mind?"

-/-/-

Author's Note: This was, admittedly, quite a bit of fun to write. I don't really gossip, but writing it is probably more fun than it should be. Hope you all enjoyed this part, and come back for the next installment! A review would be fantastic, if you're willing…


	2. Dance Lessons

Dance the Night Away Part 2

-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Hey, guys! Welcome to part two of this little story-thing that wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter thing in the first place! Um, yeah… This is going to be a little goofy, I must warn you, and it will involve a little bit of dancing Reid. Enjoy!

-/-/-

Garcia checked the clock at the bottom of her screen and grinned. _Show time._ She went through the process of shutting down her babies for the night and then grabbed her purse. She marched resolutely into the bullpen and cleared her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw JJ had already prepared to leave, as per their arrangement. "Listen up, my minions!" She declared, causing Morgan, Emily and Reid to look up. They all gave her questioning looks at the 'minions' bit, but she continued before they could speak. "It is Friday night and it is quitting time. I propose we go out."

"Out?" Reid asked, looking rather surprised.

"Yes, my dear genius, _out_. You do know what out is, don't you?" Garcia asked exasperatedly.

"Yes I know what out is, I was just surprised. Do you mean for us all to go out _now_?"

"Ah, the night is young and we are free. I say we seize the time while we've got it. You never know when a psycho's going to hit some poor, unsuspecting town." Garcia explained, sounding as though she was trying to rally the troops. "C'mon, your girlfriend already agreed and I'm holding her hostage until you come too."

JJ smiled and turned to walk out with Garcia when they heard Reid sigh. "Can you at least give me a minute to collect my stuff?" He called over Morgan and Emily's chuckles.

Garcia heaved a long-suffering sigh but smiled nonetheless. "I suppose so. And what about you two?" She rounded on Morgan and Emily. "Are you in?"

"Count me in, baby girl." Morgan replied with a dazzling smile.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, it sounds like fun."

"Good. I expect you all at our usual spot by eight 'o' clock." She declared and then turned to JJ. "I leave the doctor in your capable hands. Make sure he's there."

"Of course." JJ responded with a smile.

Reid eyed the two women with suspicion, but put the thoughts of conspiracy aside in favor of making sure he had everything he needed before he left.

-/-/-

"Why do I get the feeling you and Garcia are plotting something?" Reid asked as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Because you're paranoid. Relax, Spence, tonight will be fun." JJ replied, straightening her blouse and then brushing out her hair.

"Then why did you pick an outfit for me?" Reid waved a shoe at the blonde as if to prove his point.

When JJ had gone to their shared bedroom to prepare for the night out, she had called Reid in, where it turned out she had laid out an outfit for him. He declared his intentions of going in the shirt and slacks he was wearing, but she wouldn't have it. His outfit included a pair of dark jeans he wore only when he didn't intend on leaving the house and a black button down shirt with white pinstripes, which was JJ's proclaimed favorite.

"I told you, if you try to go in that usual sweater vest and shirt combo, you'll get hot."

"Get hot doing what?" Reid was only growing more confused by her answers rather than gaining understanding. He never did anything when they went out that made him hot. Sometimes JJ got him to dance, but that was just slow swaying in circles; that never increased his body temperature much.

However, JJ never answered his question. She merely put the finishing touches on her outfit and smiled mysteriously at him. "Ready to go?" She asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Considering I'm almost positive you and Garcia are plotting something and it probably has something to do with me? Sure." Reid nodded as he tugged his shirt straight.

JJ laughed. "I told you, you're being paranoid."

"Just because I'm being paranoid, doesn't mean you aren't out to get me." Reid quipped as they headed out the door, causing JJ to roll her eyes.

-/-/-

An hour later, Morgan, Emily, Kevin, Garcia, Reid and JJ all sat around a table at their usual outing spot. Reid seemed to have let his suspicions rest and everyone was having a good time. They had all been on the dance floor on and off, save for Reid, and were currently taking a rest. "So, Reid, are you actually going to get out on the dance floor tonight?" Morgan asked before he took a drink.

Reid shook his head. "I don't think so, Morgan."

Garcia leaned over to JJ and murmured, just loud enough for the other woman to hear; "That's what he thinks."

No one else gave any sign of hearing and Morgan shrugged. "You can't hide from it forever, kid. We'll get you out there one of these days."

"I'm not hiding from it. It's in my line of sight right now." Reid told him, taking a sip from his drink.

Emily rolled her eyes and stood up. "Enough talking; I'm ready to get back out there. Any takers?"

"Prentiss, you've got yourself a dance partner." Morgan said with a grin, also standing up.

The other four at the table gave varying reasons for sitting the next round out and Morgan and Prentiss headed for the dance floor. When they had gone, Garcia and JJ both turned to Reid, whose suspicions suddenly returned to him. "Yes?" He asked cautiously, eyeing the two women carefully. He took a quick note that Kevin seemed as clueless as he was.

"Reid, we're on to you." Garcia said, attempting to keep the mischievous grin off her face.

"What?" The young doctor asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We don't believe you when you say you can't dance." JJ supplied the answer.

Still confused and slightly flustered, Reid took another drink. "I- I never said I couldn't dance… I just choose not to."

JJ and Garcia's eyebrows rose and even Kevin, who hadn't been paying much attention, looked somewhat intrigued. "You can dance… and you've been holding out on us this whole time?" Garcia demanded.

"I haven't been holding out on you. If I remember correctly, no one has ever actually asked me whether or not I can dance." Reid paused and took the glares his two female friends were shooting him to mean that he was being too literal. "Besides, I can't dance like _that_." He gestured to the people gyrating around on the dance floor.

"Well then how _do_ you dance?" JJ asked, also glancing at the dancers.

Reid hesitated. "I took ballroom dancing for… a couple of years. My neighbor taught the classes and she saw that I was always busy and said that I needed a creative outlet… and some coordination."

Garcia began to say that ballroom isn't quite the same thing but JJ spoke over her. "Were you any good?" The blonde asked.

Shrugging self consciously, Reid blushed slightly. "It really wasn't very difficult… and I usually had a good partner. I don't think the instructor really ever gave me anything _very_ complicated…"

JJ held up her hand to silence the young man. "I'll take that as a yes. Spence, if you can ballroom dance then I'll bet you could dance like that," She gestured to the dancers as he had done previously, "If you let someone teach you."

Reid eyed the crowd of dancers dubiously and then looked back at the two blondes. "And who, exactly, would be teaching me to dance?" He asked carefully.

Before either woman could answer, he glanced over at Kevin, appearing somewhat nervous. The glance was not lost on the women- it was well-known that Kevin wasn't the best dancer out there. Or even a very good dancer period, but he was enthusiastic about it to say the least. Neither JJ nor Garcia was about to have Kevin teach Reid to dance and they posed their answers to his question simultaneously. "I will." Reid's eyes snapped from Kevin and back to the girls, quirking an eyebrow. Obviously, this part of the plan had not been ironed out.

Garcia and JJ looked at each other for a moment before grinning and looking back to Reid. "We both will." Garcia said, almost gleefully.

"Uh…" Reid took a step back towards the table. "I… no offense, but… you're women."

JJ eyebrows scrunched together and one of Garcia's moved upwards. "Your point?" JJ asked.

"Well… you dance… I mean… Do either of you know how to dance like… a man?" He mumbled, fighting the urge to look away.

He braced himself for the giggles, but they were more irritating than he'd accounted for. He frowned at the girls and sat back down at the table as Garcia and JJ attempted to pull their faces straight again. Kevin, meanwhile, grimaced in sympathy and turned to face the women. "Now, hang on, that is a valid question. I know I'm not the _best_ dancer, but if you're going to teach the poor guy to dance like a _girl_," He paused and shrugged, "Then it would probably be better if _I_ taught him."

The very idea shut JJ and Garcia's giggles off quickly, though Reid was smiling gratefully at his fellow geek. "There's absolutely no reason to fret, my genius." Garcia patted him on the shoulder. "When we're done with you, your masculinity might be a tiny bit bruised, but will otherwise be intact."

"That's meant to be comforting?" Reid asked, still frowning uncertainly.

"It's the best you're going to get, I'm afraid. Besides," JJ bent down so her lips were close to genius' ear. "Think of how _happy_ you'll make me, if you can get out on the floor and dance with me…"

Reid blushed slightly, then sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I reserve the right to protest and/or stop at any time." He said as JJ pulled back and he stood up.

"Duly noted," Garcia nodded and nudged him in the direction of the dance floor. "And we reserve the right to completely ignore you."

Before Reid could protest, JJ took his hand and began dragging him off into the crowd. Garcia hung back for a moment and pecked Kevin on the cheek. "You're welcome to joins us, my Tech King." She said with a grin just this side of devious.

Kevin shook his head. "I think I like my dancing just the way it is, thanks. But you tell Dr. Reid that if he tries anything on you, he's a dead man."

Garcia laughed heartily and kissed her fellow tech soundly. "The sentiment is appreciated, Love, but I think Reid is one of the only guys on the planet less likely to cheat on his girl than you." She winked and sashayed off in the same direction as JJ had tugged Reid. "Wish us luck, Hotness, we'll need it!"

-/-/-

After finding a relatively un-crowded corner of the dance floor, the girls brought Reid to a basic standing position. "Okay, here's what's going to happen, boy genius." Garcia said, coming to stand in front of Reid. "_I_ am going to teach you all the basic things you need to know and then your lovely lady over there will take over once I've gotten you all warmed up."

When Reid looked over at JJ, the liaison smiled encouragingly and nodded. "What's JJ going to teach me?" Reid inquired, looking back at Garcia.

Garcia smiled wolfishly and leaned in close. "_Dirty dancing_." She purred, then laughed as the genius blushed slightly. "Now, since I can't very well dance like… a _man_, myself, you're going to need a bit of intuition here."

The tech pulled back and pondered the lanky man standing before her. "Take a ballroom position." She suddenly demanded.

"What?" Reid inquired, somewhat startled.

"Hand," Garcia grabbed his hand in hers, "And waist." She took his other hand and placed in on her waist.

"Oh," Her partner nodded slightly in understanding. "This is actually called 'closed position' and…"

"Uh huh, sure." Garcia nodded and continued speaking as though he hadn't just been, ignoring his frown. "Now, let's just improve on this a little…" She quickly slid both his hands down to her hips. "See? Not too bad."

Reid swallowed nervously, but held his ground and nodded. Garcia then placed her hands on his shoulders and led him in time with the music. After a minute or so, Reid began to relax slightly. "This isn't really so bad…" He admitted, falling more in time with the beat.

"Don't get too used to it, hot stuff, this is just awkward middle school dancing. We've got a ways to go yet." She admonished with a smirk.

At that moment, the music changed, the beat picking up and leading the mass of dancers around them to undulate more quickly. "Right, now pull me forward and roll your hips a little." Garcia ordered.

"_What_?" Reid pulled back slightly, but, to his credit, didn't relinquish his somewhat stiff hold on Garcia.

"You heard me!" Garcia replied, raising an eyebrow expectantly.

The genius eyed her warily before glancing over at JJ, who had been watching the whole thing with a slightly amused look. She flapped her hand in a 'go on' motion and grinned. "Go ahead, Spence." She told him, a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Reid looked away from JJ and back to Garcia who was still watching him with the same expectant look. "I'm waiting…" She told him.

"I…" The man started.

"Spence, it's just dancing!" JJ called over.

"Yeah, c'mon, it's easy!" Garcia told him, tugging on his shoulders gently, "Just pull me in and…"

"Spence, like this!" JJ called his attention and moved the lower half of her body in example, laughing as she did so.

"Yeah, just do what she did, except…" Garcia began.

"Alright, fine!" Reid shouted in exasperation, surprising both women as he pulled Garcia against himself and rolled his hips with unexpected fluidity. "Like _that_?"

Garcia blinked up at him from her position pulled flush against this body, still looking slightly shocked, before she began laughing. Reid relaxed his grip on her hips and blushed, though he was laughing a little as well. "I- sorry, I told you this wasn't a good idea…" He let go of Garcia completely this time.

"No… no…" Garcia got her giggles under control and grabbed his hands to place them back on her hips. "That was good! Wherever that came from, let's work with it."

Reid looked rather skeptical, but allowed himself to be further led into the land of club dancing.

-/-/-

A/N: Okay, this thing has taken over! It started out as a oneshot and now it's going to have three chapters… this wasn't even supposed to be M-rated! …Ah, well. The next (and, hopefully, final) chapter will be up soon! And it will contain smut, so be prepared… Hope you're all enjoying so far!

Thank you, also, for any and all amazing reviews!


	3. Payoff

Dance the Night Away Part 3

-/-/-

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or anything else copyrighted, for that matter.

Author's Note: Final installment, dears. And actual smut… which makes me nervous, but I guess we'll see how it goes. Enjoy?

-/-/-

As it turned out, JJ's intuition was correct. Reid turned out to be a good dancer- after 40 minutes of instruction from Garcia. By the end of the lesson he was adept at writing in time to the music, as he insisted on calling it.

"There, now. We told you, didn't we? You're quite the dancer, lovey." Garcia winked, brushing her red-streaked bangs out of her eyes.

"I don't remember being told much of anything. I was just pulled onto the dance floor." Reid replied, though he smiled down at his dance partner.

"Semantics." Garcia waved her hand dismissively before turning to JJ. "He's all yours, my dove. Teach something good, yeah?"

"I intend to." JJ smirked, then gestured back towards their table. "Now go dance with Kevin before he explodes with repressed jealousy."

"Oh, I intend to." Garcia returned with a laugh.

The tech moved past Reid and towards the table with a wave and a call of "have fun," before she disappeared into the crowd. The couple shared a quick smile before JJ moved forward and grabbed Reid's hands. "Wait, are we really still dancing?" Reid asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Why? Do you not want to dance with me?" JJ inquired, attempting to conceal and amused smirk.

"No- I mean, of course I do, I just- I…" Reid stumbled to cover his perceived slip before JJ laughed and cut him off with a kiss.

"Trust me, you'll like the type of dancing we're going to do. It can be a lot more than dancing."

"How so?"

JJ giggled at Reid's slightly perplexed look, marveling for a moment over how Reid could know all he did and still not get a blatant reference to sex from his girlfriend. "Let me put it bluntly, genius," She grinned, "If you can do this type of dancing right, you'll probably get lucky."

Reid eyebrows jumped up his forehead slightly both in surprise at JJ's uncharacteristic phrasing and in anticipation of later activities. "Alright, then…" He brought his hands to JJ's hips the way Garcia had taught him, "Show me what to do."

The liaison smiled again, looking slightly less innocent than before, and placed her hands over Reid's. She slid them down a few inches, just low enough that his spread fingers came over her rear, then put her hands on his waist to drag him closer. Soon, JJ had him adjusted so they were flush against each other, with Reid's hands low on her hips and her hands resting on his shoulders.

There were no more words as she simply used gentle nudges and gestures to indicate where he needed to move. Soon the movement of legs, arms, and hips became more fluid and JJ switched positions. It surprised Reid as she turned suddenly and pressed her back against his chest, crisscrossing his arms around her waist to place is hands on her hips again, but he recovered quickly.

He wasn't as nervous now as he had been dancing with Garcia and the only thing that disturbed his newfound rhythm- distracted him from it, really- was JJ's rear now insistently pressing against his crotch. He'd already been well on his way to aroused before JJ had turned around, but her body arching against his as she swayed in time with the music was doing absolutely nothing to quell his growing need.

JJ could tell Reid was doing his best to keep up with the music and keep his mind on dancing, but she could also feel the movement of his hips becoming less rhythmic and more erratic, and she could definitely feel his erection pressed against her backside. She rolled her hips backwards with a little more force than was necessary for dancing and smiled slightly as Reid stifled a groan and tightened his grip on her hips.

The blonde turned around in his arms once more and pulled him down into a kiss, which he returned eagerly. "Would you like to keep dancing?" She murmured teasingly against his lips.

"Not particularly." Reid replied, drawing her back into a kiss.

He ran his tongue along the part in her lips and she opened her mouth readily, welcoming the new depth of the kiss. They relished in the heated slide of tongues for a few moments before pulling apart, both having reached their limit for public affection. "Home?" Reid inquired, his voice low as he leaned in close so she could hear.

"Yes, please." JJ answered quickly, grabbing his hand and walking with him quickly back to the table.

They found Morgan and Emily there, seemingly taking a break between rounds on the dance floor. "Hey, we're going to take off for the night." JJ said as she and Reid halted in front of their coworkers.

"Were you and Reid _dancing _out there?" Morgan asked, eyeing the couple with a raised eyebrow.

Reid was suddenly glad he'd given in to JJ's demands to wear the clothes she'd picked; not only had they kept him cool, as promised, but they did a much better job of hiding his arousal under scrutiny than his usual attire would have.

"Yeah," JJ replied, "And if you see Garcia, you'll have to thank her for me."

With that, the couple ducked out of the bar and headed for their vehicle.

-/-/-

Arriving as quickly as possible at their apartment, JJ was the first through the door, leaving Reid to lock it behind them. She busied herself with the coat rack, feigning a teasing sort of nonchalance, until she felt her lover's arms wrap easily around her waist, pulling her close again.

Reid's chin came down to rest on JJ's shoulder as she allowed her head to fall back against him. They swayed there for a few moments, Reid leading them in a slow circle to the beat of a song only he could hear. "I thought you didn't want to dance anymore?" JJ's voice came, low and teasing.

"I am of the opinion that seduction is important and cannot be rushed." Reid murmured lightly into JJ's ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

To punctuate this statement, Reid pushed aside her silky blonde hair and began pressing kisses into the exposed line of her neck. He could practically hear JJ smile before she spoke.

"And _I_ think rushing a bit can sometimes be very nice." JJ replied, pressing her hips back into his once more.

"Ah- You make a very good point." The genius' voice rose half an octave, as it tended to when he was excited or nervous, and JJ was more than confident it was for the former reason.

Proving her correct, Reid released her momentarily, then pushed her against the near wall with just enough force to result in a quiet thud before he claimed her lips, prompting her to pick up their kiss where they'd left it on the dance floor.

JJ gladly welcomed the intruding tongue and the hands that followed shortly after, trailing down her sides, coming to cup her ass and pulling her closer still. She smiled slightly into the kiss and brought a leg up to hook around his, grinding harder against Reid's erection.

Reid moaned into JJ's mouth and broke the kiss, instead trailing his lips down her jaw and neck. He reluctantly released his grip on her rear to begin sliding her blouse up her torso. They broke apart long enough to pull the article of clothing up over her head before JJ began to undo the buttons of Reid's shirt and kiss along the newly exposed skin.

When she had the shirt open, she came back up enough to gently bite down on one of his nipples and then run her tongue over the sensitive flesh, causing Reid to gasp. "JJ," Her name came out half-groaned as Reid's hands wove their way into her hair.

Reid guided JJ back up for a heated kiss, then reached down and pulled slightly at the back of her thigh. "We should go somewhere," The man started, pausing for a kiss, "That isn't the hallway."

JJ took the hint and brought her other leg up, curling it around his waist, signaling her willingness to be carried away. "The bedroom?" She breathed against his lips before claiming another kiss.

"Not what I had in mind." Reid replied, pulling away from the wall and taking them towards the living room.

His pace was surprisingly steady as JJ began trailing kisses along his jaw, but he faltered toward the end of the journey and all but dropped JJ onto the couch. "Sorry," He mumbled as he occupied himself with a more physical apology.

Starting at her right shoulder, Reid kissed a line down JJ's chest, ending at the top of her breast just above her bra, then went back up on her left before reaching around and unclasping the undergarment.

Returning her favor from earlier, he bit down gently on one of her nipples, causing her to gasp and arch into him as he circled his tongue around the exposed skin. At the same time, he reached down and began to unbutton her jeans.

This was a part of their lovemaking JJ had always particularly enjoyed; Reid could multitask- provide pleasure and still plan ahead to what he would do next. He treated sex almost like a game of chess, or perhaps like one of his sleight-of-hand tricks- sometime he could have her so focused on one sensation that she wouldn't realize he was working on something else until- "Lift, please." Reid asked, hooking his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and panties.

JJ brought herself back to the present and did as Reid requested, lifting her hips so he could slide her bottoms off. She watched as he discarded them on the floor behind himself before he knelt between her legs. He looked up and locked eyes with her, mirroring her smile, then leaned forward and delved his tongue into her wet center.

She moaned as his tongue found her clit and began to lavish it with attention. He ran his tongue over the sensitive nub then circled it a few times, repeating the process. JJ, lost in the sensation gasped in surprise and pleasure when she felt a finger enter into the mix. "Mm, Spence…" She breathed, threading her fingers through his hair.

He responded by adding a finger and picking up his pace slightly, licking and pushing his fingers in and out faster. JJ groaned and squirmed slightly, her own fingers tightening in his hair. When he added a third finger, she put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "Spencer." She groaned, her tone conveying a sense of purpose.

Reid stilled and lifted his head to look at her. "Switch with me." She said, squeezing his shoulders.

The genius didn't need to be told twice. He laid a final kiss on the inside of JJ's thigh and stood up, pulling her to her feet with him. She freed her hands from his and began to work the button of the jeans she had talked him into wearing. "I think these need to come off." She said, dragging the zipper down slowly.

"I think you're right." Reid agreed, nodding his head quickly.

When JJ finished with the zipper, Reid pulled down his jeans and boxers in one move and tossed them in the same direction he had JJ's clothes, his socks joining the pile shortly thereafter. As he straightened to face JJ, she reached out and wrapped her hand around his now freed cock, stroking slowly up and down the length. Reid moaned under his breath and bent down slightly to meet JJ in a kiss.

It was now JJ's tongue doing the invading and she could taste herself in Reid's mouth as she licked across his tongue and the roof of his mouth. She put her thumb at the tip of his cock and spread the precum that had collected there around on the head. "You know," She broke the kiss and began to turn them so Reid was in front of the couch, her hand never straying from his erection, "You should wear jeans more often." She murmured, letting him go and pushing him onto the couch. "You look good in them."

"Really?" Reid breathed, watching with heat in his gaze as JJ set her knees on either side of his thighs. "I think you pull them off much better than I do."

JJ paused for a second, smiling as she braced her hands on his shoulders. "There's a joke in there somewhere." She replied breathlessly.

Reid looked momentarily confused but his mind ceased all unnecessary thought as JJ began lowering herself onto his straining member. They were both reduced to gasps of pleasure as she took him in slowly. Her legs shook slightly with the effort to keep her pace slow and smooth and Reid's hands immediately came to her hips, supporting some of her weight until she came to a rest on his lap.

They both sat for a moment, JJ's hands still grasping Reid's shoulders with her forehead resting against his, until Reid rolled his hips, pushing himself in a little deeper.

JJ gasped and rose slowly until Reid was nearly pulled out, then came back down quickly. She smiled as her lover moaned and arched against her before pulling her into a hard, wet kiss.

Their pace continued steadily, with Reid rolling his hips to meet JJ every time she came down, still pressed against her and now trailing kisses down her neck, validating JJ's comments to Garcia earlier in the week. Already, both were achingly close when Reid's hand snaked down between them to rub her clit on each of her downward strokes and JJ shuddered and came with a cry, pulling Reid into his own orgasm. He let out a low groan against her collar bone before falling against the back of the couch, panting.

JJ leaned up against his chest and matched his heavy breathing for a few minutes. Finally, she pulled herself apart from him and slid off his lap, uncaring at his point of any lack of grace. Reid lay down on the couch, stretching so he was pushed against the back with his feet sticking off the end slightly, and smiled up at JJ. "Would you like to lay down with me?" He asked, his voice slow and sleepy.

Glancing around at the mess of clothes they'd left and momentarily considering her sweat-slicked skin, she smiled and laid down on the couch pressed against her lover. She laid a kiss on his lips and pushed his sweaty brown curls of his eyes before speaking. "That was _very_ nice." She said quietly.

Reid smiled in return. "You know, I liked dancing more than I thought I would." He told her.

The blonde laughed a little and shook her head. "I think you're a bit biased. It won't always end that way, you know."

A contemplative look crossed the genius' face for a moment before he looked back to JJ. "We'll see." He said decidedly, ducking his head for another kiss.

-/-/-

_On with the dance! Let joy be unconfined._

_~Lord Byron_

-/-/-

Author's Note: Yep, that was it… hope that was worth spending some time on! Drop me a line if you have an opinion, perhaps?


End file.
